


Very Well, my Champion

by Bewear_Me



Series: My Bederia Collection [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewear_Me/pseuds/Bewear_Me
Summary: Gloria is usually the one who has to initiate kisses, but as they become more and more confortable around each other, Bede starts to become more and more bold. Of course, she doesn't mind this at all.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: My Bederia Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Very Well, my Champion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a kissing scene and I hope I did well
> 
> If you guys find any kind of mistakes, feel free to tell me!

Bede’s shyness wasn’t that much of a surprise to Gloria, especially since he admitted to her that this was first relationship, and it might take him a while to get used to it. The flushed, shy expression on his face as he told her that was so adorable, Gloria had to use all her willpower to not kiss him right there.

It has been a few months since they started dating, and Bede was slowly getting more and more comfortable with physical touch, but still very rarely taking initiative. On the other hand, the few times he does have courage to act, are some of Gloria’s most treasured memories. Sometimes, she remember the quick, soft kiss on the lips he gave her after a battle, and she rolls around her bed squealing from happiness.

So you can only imagine how she is feeling right now.

It started innocently enough, with the both of them in a hotel room, sitting on a couch and having a playful banter about who would win their upcoming battle scheduled in the Stadium, like they did many times before. However, this time, Bede was sitting closer to her than ever before, a smirk on his face as he puts an arm around her shoulders, watching intently as his girlfriend’s face became red.

“I’d be very careful this time, _Champion_.” His face got closer, and he put a hand on her chin, making her look up. “I found out your weakness.”

Even though she _knew_ that her cheeks were getting red, because this teasing tone of his always suceeded in making her crazy, Gloria didn’t back down, and stared at him in the eyes, smiling playfully. “Oh yeah? And what would that weakness be, fairy-boy?”

His smirk widened as his face got closer and closer to Gloria’s, deepening her blush before his lips touched hers. His hand left her chin and went behind her head, the other one sliding down to her waist, pulling her small body against his.

Gloria’s mind almost short-circuited. She was melting against him, opening her mouth to let Bede deepen the kiss, feeling him smirk before he did so, making her let out a small noise when she felt his tongue against hers.

Bede could feel how fast is heart was beating while he kissed her, and mentally congratulated himself. He was building his courage to do something like this for quite some time, but _sweet Arceus,_ it felt much better than he imagined.

The feeling of her soft hair against his palm, the sweet noises she made when he nibbled her lower lip, her smaller, delicate hands against his chest, Bede was sure he could explode at any moment.

He eventually had to let go to breath, and saw one of the most beautiful things he ever laid his eyes on: The Champion of Galar was completely red, her beautiful brown eyes hazy, looking up at him with so much love and _desire_ , his own face flushed even more.

_“Bede…”_ Her voice was a whisper, and it was _so so beautiful,_ he couldn’t help himself and planted his face on her neck, making Gloria squeal from surprise.

“What- Bede…!?”

“Gloria… If you keep looking at me like that,” He her neck a small kiss, and Bede felt her shiver against him. “I won’t be able to control myself.”

Oh. That _definitely_ did things to her, specially to her lower parts.

“T-Then… Why you...” She squeezed her eyes shut and put her arms around him, trying to not let out any noise as he kept focusing on her neck. “Keep kissing my-”

Suddenly, she felt him sucking on her skin on a _particularly sensitive_ spot, and she let out a loud gasp, hugging him tightly.

“The sounds you make are just too beautiful to make me resist…” Bede then _licked_ the spot, and looked proudly at the hickey he made. “I wonder how will you hide this mark, Gloria? I’m sure it will be quite a sight, the Champion battling with a hickey on her neck.”

He raised his head to whisper on her ear, and slid his hand inside her shirt, pressing his fingertips against her skin. His voice was husky, and she realized he probably desired her just as much, if not _more_ than she did for him.

“Even if I lose to you tomorrow,” He nibbled her earlobe, and her grip on his shirt tightened. “This mark is my promise that I will show you my thanks for being so patient with me.” He slowly moved away from her and gave her lips a quick kiss, and looked into her eyes with a loving smile, that Gloria soon returned.

She rested her forehead against Bede’s, and looked away, embarrassment clear on her face. “Do we really have to wait…?”

He chuckled, and she stared at him again, before feeling Bede's hand inside her shirt go up even more, almost touching her breasts.

“Are you sure…?” His voice was low and sensual, almost making her shiver. “I won’t stop after we start.”

She blushed before nodding her head, and Bede smiled.

“Very well, my Champion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please join us in the Bederia Discord! He have cookies and lots of shipping
> 
> https://discord.gg/WU4zgZ


End file.
